User blog:WonderPikachu12/The Stanley Parable vs The Twilight Zone. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History
Oh, hey, look, a battle that would've been good for Halloween. Aha, so, yeah, I say "you decide" and then I come up with the next battle myself. Whatever, I knew no one was going to suggest this anyways and when I thought of it, I fell in love with the idea, so whatever. xP Anyways... HUGE thank you to Tkid, who let me have the honor of having him guest star in today's battle, where he played the role of the Stanley Parable Narrator. Also, that's not actually what the Narrator looks like in the cover or title card. I just needed a pic of the Narrator and used a fanmade design for him I found on the Stanley Parable Wiki, and Noah just searched for his because he thought it would've looked better with the Narrator actually in his title card. :P As usual, title cards by the amazing Noah. 'The narrator and creator of The Twilight Zone, Rod Serling, and the narrator and in-game creator of The Stanley Parable, the uhh...The Stanley Parable Narrator, battle to see who is the better narrator of worlds that start normal but quickly change in unexplainable ways.' Rod Serling Background: The Twilight Zone introduction, in the midst of space with a door behind him and an eyeball, a window, a doll, and E=rb2 all floating around behind him. The Stanley Parable Narrator Background: The two room with the choice doors. Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeIMuANy9oI Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! 'Rod Serling' (starts at 0:25) You're traveling through another dimension, where you see a rap battle take place, Between a man so suave against a man without a name or a face, I assure my raps are as vast as space and timeless as infinity, While this man's fate is to be stuck dictating one man, doomed to repeat his story. It's a Good Life, except for when one attempts to step to me. Verbally murder this man until he'll be needing Mr. Garrity. I've created and narrated an original show forever revelled, While his game is just another Source Mod creation, nowhere near my level. Call me Talky Tina, because I could possibly even hate him. This man's a bipolar jerk whose ever-changing personality is quite grim. As soon as Stanley wanders off path, all he does is complain and moan. It looks like this poor fellow just stepped into the Twilight Zone. 'The Stanley Parable Narrator' (0:58) Serling was a man, like many others before, Doing nothing but talking, creating such a big bore. Sure, he may have dabbled in acting here or there, but Serling be warned, that this narrator will spit so hot, that he'll make his "cold-zone" warmed! He walked a fine Line™ battling me, this wronged Rod fellow. His show's so bat-shit crazy, it makes Shyamalan seem mellow! Just one rhyme of this verse and he'll be done; this story's just begun. Rod's so pathetically bad, Stanley could face him. And STANLEY would've won! His voice is so irritating, I'd rather listen to Glee! Man, Serling's nothing but the obscure white version of Morgan Freeman! Teach him a lesson in my parable. His screen-plays are just terrible. My sweet British voice to his? HA! Beyond un-comparable! 'Rod Serling' (1:31) Submitted for your approval, a man whose disembodied and larval, And will face defeat by my colorful and starry raps, at which he will marvel. I apologize if you were slow and didn't understand what I meant, But your rhymes were more ridiculous than your games' Achievements. Picture, if you will, the chance of you being a little less lame, An unachieveable fate when you create art like the Baby Game. I'm winning not only by sight and sound, but by mind. Trap you in another Ending, and At Last you'll have Enough Time. 'The Stanley Parable Narrator' (1:53) Let's start over. Serling was a man, high off his ass, Who wrote stories, knowing fully well he failed his English class. See, Serling? I'm creating YOUR back-story! You don't like it? No? Well, come out of the broom-closet, Serling. What you're doing in there? I don't know. I make people laugh. You create confusion all of a sudden. This glutton of tele-marketing has pushed his "self-destruct" button! A choice of two doors is coming up, Rod. You're gonna have to choose: Door 1: You're gonna lose. Door 2: You're gonna LOSE! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES! (Twilight zone jingle) VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY! Poll Who won? Rod Serling The Stanley Parable Narrator Hint Here's a hint for the next battle: Category:Blog posts